General Shifter
General Shifter was one of Venjix's three original loyal commanding Generals. He was a Generation 5 Attack Bot. He serves as one of the main antagonists of the season Power Rangers RPM. Biography After Venjix decided that both General Crunch and General Shifter had become obsolete (though this was mostly provoked through their pointing out flaws in Venjix's plans), they were blasted & destroyed. After some time though, both generals were rebuilt and given their positions back in Venjix' evil machine order. He first fought the rangers in Ranger Blue, defeating Scott and proving himself to be a strong fighter. Later on, Shifter helped create bodies for the Venjix Virus to live in. However, the first few were easily defeated by the Rangers with help from the new Gold and Silver Rangers. He made an enemy out of Tenaya 7 when he supported Kilobyte's attempts to sabotage her. She sabotaged his newest Generation 16 Venjix Mobile Form to attack Venjix. This lead to him being banished into the wastelands. He took his newest creation with him. He used this new Hyperbot to scan the rangers' defenses, take control of the PaleoMax Megazord and fired a control key into Scott himself. However, thanks to a reformed Tenaya 7, the Rangers gain the ability to override his control of the PaleoMax and form the RPM Ultrazord. With it, they destroy the Hyperbot. However, Shifter claims the key of his creation and combines with it, creating a super form to attempt to defeat the Rangers, including using a mind controlled Scott against them, but Tenaya 15 foils that plot by destroying his remote control. He grows to giant size and while he's able to hold them off their Zords for a short time, they finally form the RPM Ultrazord, which manages to overpower and defeat him, causing him to revert to normal size, where an enraged Scott confronts him. While able to compete with the Red Ranger in single combat, eventually Scott gets the better of him and destroys him with the Street Saber . It is revealed that his body is created with titanium shielding, explaining his high durability. Venjix has his remains recovered and then has Kilobyte recycle his body to be part of his newest mobile form. Personality Shifter is methodical and always wants to help his master to take over Earth, and seems to be more serios than his co-general Crunch, though at times he displayed a similar level of confused (lack of intelligence), however he was also an adapt designer of Attack Bots, designing first of Venjix's bodies and extremely powerful Hyperbot. Powers *'Super Strength'-General Shifter is the second strongest of Venjix's generals (after Kilobyte). A single jab from his staff was enough to knock Gem over backwards. *'Durability'-General Shifter has extrenely strong metal skin that is immune to even the most deady of attacks. His most significant display of durability was when he survived his destruction by the RPM Ultrazord (although it did really weaken him). Arsenal *'Staff'-General Shifter has a massive staff with an openable blade at the end for combat **'Lightning Blasts'-General Shifter can fire massive barrages of yellow lightning from the blade at the end when it's opened. Creations *Subterranean Plutonic Gopher Bot * Venjix Mobile Form #1 * Venjix Mobile Form #2 * Venjix Mobile Form #3 *Knight Bot *Hammer Attack Bot * Venjix (Mobile Form) * Generation 16/Generation 16 Hyper Bot. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Shifter is portrayed by Mark Mitchinson. Toys *Unfortunately, General Shifter did not see a release in the action figure line. However, he does sport a mold of an unarticulated collectible figure, part of the usual Adventure Sets. His figure is made in translucent gold. His figure is available in the Engine Adventure Set and the Track Adventure Set. See Also References Category:PR Villains Category:RPM Category:Venjix Computer Network Category:PR Generals Category:PR Scientists Category:Traitors Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:Traitors in Power Rangers Category:Machine Themed Villains Category:Knight Themed Villains Category:PR Machine Themed Villains Category:PR Knight themed villains